Otakgrimage
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: 6 friends travel to different anime worlds through an anime convention! Visit the worlds of Chobits, Fushigi Yugi, and Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1 : A New World

Otakgrimage Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, I decided to do a text version of my manga. Cause, I can. Plus, I want to try out the new laptop! ; Basically, this story is about a group of friends who go to this anime convention, Otakon (which is actually a real convention, the largest anime convention in the United States!). Mitsuki, Aoi, Shiza, Kana, Kaouri and Oyama. The names of the six friends who are pulled into anime worlds, each world the anime they cosplay as. Mitsuki and Aoi are pulled into Fushigi Yugi, Shiza and Kana are pulled into Chobits, and Kaouri and Oyama are pulled into Inuyasha. How were they pulled in? And why are they there? And how can they get home?

Chapter 1 – A New World

Mitsuki smiled brightly as she ran towards the now familiar Baltimore Convention Center, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wow! We're finally back! That year passed so slowly, I feel like I'm truly home now!"

She smiled, and stopped running, waiting for the other five to catch up. She chuckled as Oyama tripped, and Shiza and Kana helped him up. Kaouri laughed, and Aoi just stood there, clearly annoyed.

"Oyama, you're so clumsy! Come on, get up."

Aoi, staring at Mitsuki with his dark blue eyes through his black-haired wig, couldn't miss this opportunity to insult her.

"Like you should really be talking Mitsuki? Remember the registration line incident last year?"

Mitsuki glared at him, and starting yelling at him, though her thoughts were now back on that incident, thanks to him. Last year, at the registration, she had been so excited, she had run into the actual back of the line, and bumped into the person in front of her, causing him to run into more people, and making the line of people seem like a line of dominos.

It seemed as though Aoi enjoyed picking on Mitsuki very much. Perhaps because it was just so easy, and it was fun to see her so angry like that. Mitsuki seemed to feel as though Aoi was cold as ice, his tall figure staring down on the people not even worthy enough to be near him. 'He's just plain mean,' Mitsuki thought.

"Please, Aoi-kun, stop picking on Mitsuki-chan so much..."

Both Mitsuki and Aoi turned to look over at the ever timid Shiza. She was cosplaying as Yumi from Chobits, so her hair was a short brown from the wig. However, she truly had long, curly red hair, and soft blue eyes.

Aoi blushed at her soft gaze, and muttered an apology to Mitsuki. Mitsuki just smirked. Aoi and Shiza had been dating since last year's Otakon, where the two had met. No one in the group of friends had ever heard a harsh word from Shiza, or Aoi say no to a reasonable plea, like this one now.

Kana couldn't stand this shoujo moment, and pushed through Aoi and Shiza, knocking into poor Oyama, who had just managed to get up. She glared at Shiza with her dark brown eyes. Her Chii wig, with its blonde bangs, kept getting in the way of her already poor vision.

"Well, come on then. Let's get to Otakon!"

Everyone cheered as they entered the convention hall, flashing their badges at the Otakon staff. They took the long climb up the steps, looking around at other people and their cosplaying outfits. Since it was still early in the morning, the group sat near the dance area, looking at the familiar Ben Hur ship model.

Kana smiled slyly, her eyes glancing over at Aoi, then Mitsuki, then Shiza. "Hey, what if Aoi really likes Mitsuki?"

The group looked up at her. Oyama burst out laughing, Mitsuki and Aoi looked like they were going to vomit, Shiza started to cry, and Kaouri was trying to comfort the poor, distraught Shiza. She looked at Kana, her brown eyes turning into small slits, making her look evil.

"Why would you say this sort of thing all of a sudden?"

Kana smiled. "Well, Aoi is always picking on Mitsuki, and they argue like a married couple. And if we didn't know them any better, I wouldn't be able to tell that Shiza and Aoi were going out, would you? Sure, he does almost anything she wants, but is that love? Have they ever held hands, or ever said 'I love you?' to each other? "

The group sat still, not knowing what to really say. If they agreed with Kana, then Shiza would be upset, and Aoi would be angry with everyone, and probably hit everyone with his sword. But if they didn't agree, they would all be lying to Shiza and Aoi. While no one other than Kana would say it out loud, it was true. They didn't look like a couple at all.

Kaouri kept glaring at Kana, frowning slightly. "Well, even if it is true, is it really any of our businesses? What they do has nothing to do with us."

Everyone frowned, realizing that what she had said was true. Deciding not to make the situation worse, everyone kept their mouths shut. As more people started to enter the convention center, the group felt more anxious. Everyone wanted the Dealer's Room to open up. It was only 9AM, and the Dealer's Room didn't open until noon. They had arrived at 5AM via hitchhiking so as to save money for the shopping they would surely do.

As Mitsuki started to zone out, a group of 3 people came over to her, blushing.

"Um, Miss, could we take a picture of you and that Hotohori with you in the group?"

Mitsuki blushed. "Um, my name's Mitsuki, and I don't think Aoi-kun would be too happy about this…"

The boy with the short blonde hair looked at her. "Well, then can we just get a picture of you? You're so cute as Miaka! We don't really care much about the Hotohori; Emi says he's too plain-looking."

Aoi twitched in anger, and Mitsui smiled, blushing a deep red. As Mitsuki talked with the boy, and Aoi went to go yell at this "Emi", Shiza, Kana, Kaouri and Oyama huddled together, immersing themselves in deep conversation.

Kana glanced at Mitsuki. "But, doesn't it seem like he really is being a little bit nicer to her? I mean, he hasn't insulted her as much, and it seems as though he's arguing with that blonde boy now." Kana pointed, and the others turned.

Mitsuki was angry with Aoi. After being unable to find Emi, he had come back, and was insulting the blonde boy.

"Why don't you go play with people your own age?"

The boy sighed, and waved sadly to Mitsuki. "Maybe we can go get some ramen later, Mitsuki-chan."

Aoi twitched at the "-chan" part, and Mitsuki waved back, smiling. When he left, she turned towards Aoi, a vein twitching angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?"

Everyone gasped as she slapped Aoi and ran off.

"Mitsuki-chan, wait!"

Mitsuki let out a gasp, and a bright light tore through the building.

"KYA!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

As Mitsuki's vision blurred, she thought she saw Aoi's hand reaching out for hers.

"Aoi-kun…help me…"

And with that, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Priestess of Suzaku

Otakgrimage Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2. Actually, I like Oyama a lot, but his character isn't really developed until later. Although Aoi-kun is so great too. He's actually my dream man. . I always imagine myself as Mitsuki, the lucky girl. So, there's a bright light? What happened to Mitsuki and the others? And why did she call out for Aoi-kun? Was Kana right?

Chapter 2 – The Priestess of Suzaku

Mitsui slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred. She let out a small groan as a sharp pain shot through her head. She could faintly hear footsteps rushing towards her and the small voices of what sounded like men. She finally gathered enough energy to sit up and her vision cleared, showing her the handsome men before her. And she recognized them to be none other than the Seven Seishi. Before she could say anything, she felt strong arms hug her tightly.

"Oh Miaka-chan, I'm so glad you're alright!" She blinked and a blush adorned Mitsui's face as she recognized the voice of Tamahome. She decided to play along for now, thinking that she was in some sort of role-playing game at Otakon.

"Oh Tamahome-kun, thank goodness!" She let out a sigh and gripped her arms around him tightly. She looked around and saw that she was in the palace of Konan.

'Wow, they did a really good job on this set! It's exactly like it is in the anime!' She was released by Tamahome and looked around and saw Aoi. She smiled and waved him over, shocking the other Seishi.

"Hello _Hotohori-kun_." She made an obvious wink and he sighed, shaking his head with annoyance on his face. He glared at the other Seishi and took that time to talk.

"I wish for everyone else to leave. I wish to talk to Miaka-chan alone." The Seishis looked nervously between Tamahome and Aoi before slowly filtering out of the room. When Tamahome did not move, Aoi glared at him.

"Tamahome-kun, I meant for EVERYONE to leave. Including you. I will not do anything indecent to Miaka-chan, I assure you." Tamahome looked over at him nervously before giving Mitsui a kiss.

"I'll talk to you later Miaka-chan." Mitsui blushed a deep red as Tamahome exited from the room, closing the door behind him. Mitsui turned and looked at Aoi.

"So HOTOHORI-KUN, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Cut the crap Mitsui. We're not role-playing. This is REAL. I looked around the palace while you were sleeping. And it doesn't look too good."

Mitsui blinked innocently and thought for a few seconds.

"Wait a minute… This is the real palace of Konan?"

"Yes."

"And that was the real Tamahome?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"MITSUI, IT'S REAL! JEEZ!"

Mitsui shut her mouth and looked up at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Realizing they still had their costumes on, Mitsui raised another question.

"Where are the real Miaka and Hotohori then?"

"Well, I don't know actually. But I do have a theory."

"And that would be?"

"That perhaps we are taking their place until we can figure out how to get home. Because so far, I have not seen either of them here."

Mitsui took a second to run this through her brain and nodded. "That does make sense… Wow Aoi-kun, I'm surprised!"

"About what?"

"That you were able to think of something smart like that!"

Mitsui received a blow to the head and rubbed her bump with a sigh.

"What should we do in the meantime?"

Aoi shrugged. "I think we should just keep this charade up. Perhaps they won't notice the difference."

Mitsui smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

Aoi gave her what looked like a grin, and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "Now, to go be an emperor…" He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, leaving Mitsui in her bed. As he walked to the throne room, he bumped into Tamahome, who looked positively furious.

"Well, now that YOU'VE spent time with her, maybe I'll get a chance to spend time with Miaka-chan." As Tamahome walked towards Mitsui's room, Aoi had this strong urge to kick Tamahome. However, he resisted.

Mitsui played with the edge of the blanket, fingering the intricate patterns on the silky coverlet. She let out a small squeak as the door opened and Tamahome slowly walked in.

"Miaka-chan…" He quickly crossed the room and embraced Mitsui again. Mitsui could feel the blush on her cheeks deepen. He drew away from her slowly and proceeded to kiss her gently on the neck. She started to panic a little, but realized she had to act like Miaka if she didn't want to get caught. However, when his hands started to run down her body and caress her breasts, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Tamahome, I'm really hungry! How about we go get something to eat!"

Tamahome sighed and reluctantly got up. "Alright, sure. Let me help you up." He held out his hand and Mitsui took one gently. He led her to the dining table and ordered for some food. She swallowed the food quickly and left the table quickly.

"Ok guys, I feel like walking around for a bit, if no one else minds?"

Chichiri stood up and walked next to Mitsui. "Actually, Miaka-chan, I would like to talk to you for a few minutes. Is that alright?"

Mitsui nodded with a smile on her face. "Sure Chichiri! That'd be fine!" She turned to the other Seishi. "We'll be back in a few minutes' guys!" She followed Chichiri out into the garden, and both Tamahome and Aoi watched her retreating figure carefully.

Chichiri sat down on a large rock before patting an empty area next to him, motioning for Mitsui to sit down. She quickly agreed, having been a rather big Chichiri fan. She smiled and decided to start the conversation.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Chichiri took off his mask and turned to her slowly.

"Who are you?"

Mitsui looked at him nervously before letting out a laugh.

"What do you mean Chichiri? I'm Miaka of course!"

Noticing that the "nice act" wasn't working, he glared at her.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Mitsui could tell when the game was up, and she decided to tell him the truth.

"Chichiri, my name is Mitsui. I am not from this world either, just like Miaka. In fact, in my world, none of you exist. This is just a show, a form of entertainment. Like the theater."

Chichiri looked at Mitsui for a second before nodding. "Is it the same with this false Hotohori?"

Mitsui nodded, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. Chichiri looked up at her sad eyes and patted her on the crown of her head gently.

"Do not feel bad. I doubt this is your fault. But, what if we were to go visit Tai-Itskun?"

Mitsui nodded vigorously. "I'm sure that would work! Maybe she could get me and Aoi home! Oh, Chichiri, will you tell the others?"

Chichiri pondered for a minute before grinning. "I don't think I will. Perhaps it would be more entertaining if they DIDN'T know."

Mitsui held out her hand to him and he took it, firmly shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you Mitsui-chan."


End file.
